


【CA】猫与蛇

by MissAAAA



Series: goodomens [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, some problems after they move together
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *关于同居生活的一些矛盾和各自的退让。





	【CA】猫与蛇

蛇会喜欢人的爱抚吗？

大多数的答案是不，但克罗里是个意外。

他在外人面前气焰嚣张，一副生人勿进的架势，但在他和阿茲拉斐尔共同的家里，到变成了那条懒洋洋地把头搭在天使腿上，享受着爱抚的蛇。蛇身和蛇尾一路垂下来，在阳光下随意地摊成一条歪歪扭扭的线条。

阿茲拉斐尔一手搭在他的头顶，手指顺着他的细腻的鳞片慢慢抚摸着他下巴和脸颊。他坐在摇椅上，渐渐进入午睡的梦香。

一旁桌上的一杯好茶散发着清香。在他们的窗外有一株樱桃树，现在已是春天，粉色的花瓣洒满了门口的小道。

他们有了段惬意的时间，不需要考虑过去任何天堂或是地狱的烦心事。

但起初同居的日子也并不是这么顺利。

那时候基本算是个冬天，他们花了1个礼拜选好了住址，天使带着他大大小小，一叠又一叠的行李箱搬了过来，而克罗里除了那几盆植物，和停在路边的宾利车，以及几个装饰品，也就没有什么多余的东西。

“你想选墙纸吗？”

“你选就好了。”

行李堆在地板中间，阿茲拉斐尔站在那翻着几本内装潢的样板房图册。

“我不知道。”

“我也不知道。” 克罗里转着圈看了看周围，天使喜欢的他不一定喜欢，他喜欢的天使不一定懂。他有种预感，他如果开了个头，他们一定会在互相的品味上一如既往争执不休。

搬来一起住真的是个好注意吗？

最终他们各自打了个响指，这个家便以起居室的中轴线为准，一半属于复古雅色调的天使，一半属于灰黑色现代极简主义的恶魔。

他们会做爱，但这不代表他们能够天天睡在一起。

他们共享客厅、浴室和厨房，花园的打理也是一半对一半平均分配。阿茲拉斐尔每天晚上10点睡觉，早上5点准时起床，然后开始忙碌一份精致的早餐和晨读。克罗里则喜欢通宵，有时会在半夜3点放起皇后乐队的摇滚，起来的时间更要看心情，还会因为当日天气导致的蛇类体温不适，从而带上不定程度的起床气。

“哦，克罗里，穿上衣服。行行好，你从来不用拖鞋的吗？” 天使拿着拖把跟着刚洗完澡，围着条毛巾，光着脚，头发滴水就出来的克罗里后面像是老妈子般地转悠。

“阿茲拉斐尔，我快腻死在这总是蛋糕臭味的地方了。” 恶魔喝着酒，醉醺醺地把头磕在门板上，嚷嚷着。

他们共同生活充满了混乱，不出2个礼拜，阿茲拉斐尔的眼下有了浓厚的黑眼圈，克罗里的酗酒就没停过。

“哦，老天，我10点睡不着。”

“你可以试试。”

“不行，天使。我是个恶魔，我注定在夜晚兴奋。”

“那你至少能不能不要在我下午读书的时候制造噪音？”

“我只是在看电视！我总得找点事干啊天使。要不我出门去做些恶魔的勾当？” 他无所事事，憋得发慌。

“我以为你不用完成任务，也就不用去做那些……恶魔的事。”

“我以为你白天除了读书会有点别的娱乐项目。”

“你永远不知道阅读的美妙。” 天使说完低垂着眼睛，在看见地毯上的一处酒渍后，顿了顿。他张了张嘴，又犹豫了几分，最后把自己的嘴唇咬出印子来。

“也许我们还是保持原样比较好。各自待在各自的范围里，然后出来见见面。”

克罗里选择装醉逃避。

隔了一天，阿茲拉斐尔气呼呼地在他们的房子中间搞了面墙，墙上贴上了隔音垫。

同日深夜，克罗里抓着头发，在厨房里偷偷捣鼓着如何为阿茲拉斐尔准备的一份早餐，但用奇迹制作餐点，即使准确按照菜谱上来做，克罗里只用闻一闻就知道，那怎么做都不是阿茲拉斐尔喜欢的味道。他在试了几次后终于自暴自弃，他承认他完全没有这方面的能力。

窗外灌木悉悉索索。克罗里猛地回头一看，发现隔壁家的那只黑猫正翻过他们的围栏，跳上了阿茲拉斐尔那半的窗户。

“喂！” 克罗里轻叫了一声。他从自己那半的窗户翻了出去，看见那猫已经晃荡着尾巴，从半开的窗户缝里跳进了阿茲拉斐尔的屋里。

他蹲在窗户底下偷偷往里看，穿着白色睡袍的阿茲拉斐尔竟然没睡。

“嘿，你又来了？” 阿茲拉斐尔把猫搂在怀里，抚摸着它的下巴，而猫则乖顺又熟练地把爪子轻轻踩上阿茲拉斐尔那片柔软的胸脯，转着脑袋蹭着脖子。

又。克罗里眯着眼睛准确抓住了这个词。他盯着那猫跳上阿茲拉斐尔的肩膀，尾巴滑过阿茲拉斐尔睡袍的内里，跳上了床铺。

冷风呼呼地，很快就驱走了蛇体内的温度，让克罗里发着抖。

克罗里从来不觉得自己喜欢猫，在那个猫还没被当做魔鬼的年代前，克罗里觉得自己就看清了这种恒温动物的狡诈，看似被驯服，但实则不过是种手段。

但也许，这只是他自己的幻想作祟。

他看着那只猫向他的方向瞥了一眼，又扭着屁股，扑腾地去抓阿茲拉斐尔手里挥动的逗猫棒。天使坐在床上，暖和的被子盖着他的半身，脚趾在被子底下快活地晃动着，而调皮精力旺盛的猫玩腻了逗猫棒就去扑阿茲拉斐尔的脚。

“别，别。” 阿茲拉斐尔咯咯笑着，轻轻按着猫的头，试图阻止它往自己的被子里钻，去抓自己的脚的举动。但猫灵巧的很，一个跳跃就跑到了阿茲拉斐尔够不到的地方，把脑袋拱进了被窝。

克罗里咬牙切齿。

那才不是你该去的地方。他心里叫道的同时恢复成了蛇的模样，从窗户溜了进去，嘶嘶地就往猫的身上扑。

阿茲拉斐尔吓了一大跳，看见克罗里赶忙把枕边的某样东西往枕头底下塞。

“你怎么过来的！” 他紧张地叫道，声音拔高了几度。

“冷。” 克罗里酸溜溜地说着，一边拖着冰凉的身体钻进阿茲拉斐尔的被子里，并且把被角塞好，身体压着，严防死守。

阿茲拉斐尔嘶着气，缩着肚子，蜷着腿。克罗里在他的被子里好像一个冰坨，他想把克罗里拽出来但克罗里的尾巴紧紧缠着他的小腿。

“别这样，克罗里。” 他掀开被子，猫又跳了过来对着被子的蛇哈着气。克罗里瞪着黄橙的眼睛，躲在暗处对猫嘶嘶作响。

场面一片混乱，阿茲拉斐尔最后不得不对猫用了奇迹，让那小家伙宛如吃了安眠药般地瘫软了下来，趴在枕边。

“出来，克罗里。”

稍微恢复了一点热度的蛇慢悠悠地探出脑袋，不满地把头搭在阿茲拉斐尔的手上。

阿茲拉斐尔疑惑地看着克罗里，直到他试探性地动了动手指。他像是抚摸着猫的下巴一样骚刮着蛇的下巴。蛇抖了抖脖子后整个身子松软了下来，摊在了阿茲拉斐尔的身上。

“我以为蛇不喜欢被抚摸。”

“……你从来没问过。”

“所以……” 阿茲拉斐尔低垂了目光，问道：“我还有什么不知道的关于你的事吗？”

克罗里变回了人形，重量压着阿茲拉斐尔，倒把对方固定得更死了。

“那你有什么我还不知道的事吗？” 克罗里凑上前轻轻吻吻天使，这搬家害得他们不得安宁，“你藏了什么在枕头底下？”

天使窘迫地眨了眨眼睛。

“只是本书。”

“只是本书？”

他们的鼻尖相互磨蹭着。克罗里那几乎没处使的恶魔的躁动这次终于找到了一个出口，他的声音诱惑，随着吐息钻进阿茲拉斐尔的皮肤，捏在阿茲拉斐尔的心房上，让其为之一颤。

克罗里的手悄悄往阿茲拉斐尔的腿间探去，他隔着底裤轻抚。

天使是这世上最难被诱惑的生物，但阿茲拉斐尔心甘情愿。

“只是些关于地下丝绒乐队的资料。”

“哈？” 克罗里睁大了眼睛，“为什么？我以为你不感兴趣。”

“……我也想跟上你的话题。”

“跟上话题和感兴趣是两码事。”

“但……” 阿茲拉斐尔舔了舔嘴，又说，“所以我们没可能住一起？”

“老实说，我不知道。” 克罗里抓了抓脸，他撑了起来，背贴着墙上的暖气片，阿茲拉斐尔也跟着坐了起来，他们分享着一床被子。克罗里看着自己伸在床外的脚，旁边是阿茲拉斐尔的。他晃动着脚，在阿茲拉斐尔意志消沉的时候去撞阿茲拉斐尔的脚趾。他们俩像是小孩子打架一样，脚趾对着脚趾，闹了起来。

“但我说，我们六千年不就这么过来的？你想让我变得跟你一样，天天听古典乐，坐在家里研究老书？”

天使想了想，又觉得那场面充满了违和感而皱起了眉毛。

“你能想象我一边在路上飙车一边起劲地放着摇滚乐吗？”

克罗里努了努嘴，立马说道：“不。我要是看到那副情景，绝对会以为是哪个恶魔变成你的样子来骗我。我说不定会揍他。”

阿茲拉斐尔弹了弹舌头。

“那我们搬回去？”

“但是我已经把公寓卖了。” 当然克罗里可以使用奇迹再找一间房子。

“我又进了一批新书，原本的家里现在空下来装书刚好。” 当然，阿茲拉斐尔夸大了他新书的数目。

“那我们怎么办？那堵墙很碍眼诶。” 克罗里身体歪着，往阿茲拉斐尔的怀里一躺。他贪婪地闻着天使的体香，抱紧了天使软乎乎的腰肢。

天使梳着克罗里的头发，时而把那张扬的红色绕在指尖，时而按摩着克罗里的头皮。克罗里半闭着眼睛。他瞥向那只熟睡的猫，突然又羡慕起恒温动物来。至少他们不会在冬天的日子里，凉着爱人的手。

“2个小时。” 阿茲拉斐尔缓缓说道。

克罗里只用了1秒就猜出了阿茲拉斐尔的心思：“中午？”

“嗯。”

“嗯。” 克罗里闭起了眼睛，“这样就好。”

他们在客厅那条中轴线上摆了把舒服的摇椅，跨过各自的地盘。

蛇化的克罗里从阿茲拉斐尔的腿上抬起了头，外面的阳光正好，春日的花瓣吹到了他的鼻子上，让他小声地打了个喷嚏。

每天中午2个小时。他们约定各自让出一点自己的时间。比之前时不时在外面见面稍微进了一步，离真正的同居还有很远。这是一点点改变，但只需要一点点的改变，对于现在的他们来说已像是宝藏。

阿茲拉斐尔听到声音，慢悠悠地醒了。蛇缠在他的身上，送上一个轻吻。

“今天晚上有空？” 信子贴着阿茲拉斐尔的耳垂，暧昧地舔舐，“我负责把你抱回房间。”

阿茲拉斐尔宠溺地笑了笑，给予回吻。

END


End file.
